Shimmerstar's Nine Lives Challenge
by Briightee
Summary: After a tragic battle with a dangerous cat, that leads a dangerous group, Shimmerheart is left deputy and leaderless. Troutstar was her friend, leader, not only that, but mate. Broken and battered, cats turn to former rogue, Shimmerheart, for guidance, but first, she needs her nine lives. Emberclan Challenge.


**This the Emberclan challenge nine lives! Big thanks to Briza and everyone who founded the forum! It's such a nice and friendly place that just feels so right! ~ Foxxy (Foxy, Foxxy, whatever)**

Shimmer peered out from the bushes, the cats approaching seemed to know where they were going. They didn't feel welcoming, yet she tried anyways.

* * *

Shimmerheart glanced around, several cats were mourning the death of their kin. Cats littered the ground, either injured, or dead. It wasn't only Riverclan cats, it was Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and the enemy's cats.

She leaped up to a vantage point. "Cats of all clans! Your kin, your mates, your kits, your loved-ones, did not die in vain! They are in the stars, watching down upon us! They are the ones who have graced us with this valley! They sacrificed their lives, so you, cats of all clans could prosper!" Shimmerheart yowled.

"They saved us from… Liraz and his followers!" She added, casting her eyes down as she mentioned the name of the cat that tried to drive them out of their homes.

"Shimmerheart! It's Troutstar! He's gone!" The medicine cat, Whisperstream, hissed.

Shimmerheart's eyes widened at the name of her mate and leader.

Riverclan cats gasped with shock and milled about to find their leader. "I found him!" A voice Shimmerheart recognized as her friend, Lilysky, yowled.

Shimmerheart leaped down from the rock she was standing on and bounded towards where her friend was standing.

There, on the ground, was Troutstar. His eyes were closed peacefully as if he knew he were going to die. "I love you," Shimmerheart murmured, pressing her nose in her mate's fur one last time.

"Lilacfeather! I'm appointing you in charge until I receive my nine lives!" Shimmerheart cried out shakily, padding towards Whisperstream.

"We need to hurry! It's almost moonhigh and since the battle took place in our camp, the moonpool's on the other side of the valley!" Whisperstream hissed, setting off at a brisk pace.

"The Moonpool is a serious place. There is no time to waste. Being deputy, I hope you are mature enough to take on the job of leader," Whisperstream added, glancing at Shimmerheart's ever calm, young, face.

"I wish it were me, instead of him," Shimmerheart randomly blurted out. "He had more connections to the clan, he was leader, his family was here, whereas I'm just 'That one rogue that Troutstar was kind enough to let join.'"

"Shimmerheart, you're much more to the clan than you think. You're an inspiration. You tell the story of a lowly cat, that went from underdog, to leader. Shimmerheart, you will not go down without your name in history, that's for sure," Whisperstream meowed sternly, quickening her pace when she glimpsed the entrance of the Moonpool.

"Lay down and touch your nose to the water," Whisperstream instructed, watching with a hawk's eye as Shimmerheart did as she was told. She then did the same, drifting off to sleep.

"I'm glad to see you don't have any major damage done to you, Shimmerheart," A familiar voice purred. Shimmerheart looked up, "Troutstar!" She meowed, touching noses with her mate.

Troutstar smiled and waved his tail, causing several other cats to appear. "These are the cats that are giving you your lives, Shimmerheart, including me," He meowed raising his tail with pride.

"Shimmerheart, I give you your first life. The life of courage. Do what is best for your clan, not your heart," Troutstar meowed, touching noses with Shimmerheart.

The pain she felt was warm at first, then it started to burn. It was agonizing. Shimmerheart fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

Troutstar nodded and stepped into the line of starry cats, each one looked calm and patient, but anticipatience shone in their eyes. The cat next to Troutstar stepped forward.

"M-m-mother?" Shimmerheart asked, gazing into the icy turquoise depths of her mother's eyes. "Shimmerheart, my dear daughter, I may be a rogue, but I supported your every decision, you are the reason I'm here, my dear," Jay purred.

"I give you your second life. The life of love. Love your clanmates as your kin. Care for them with motherly tenderness. Do not let ambition cloud your clear gaze," Jay added, touching noses with her daughter.

Shimmerheart felt a warm feeling in her chest, the one she felt when she was around Troutstar.

The next cat was merely a she-kit. "I'm Troutstar's sister, Morningkit!" She squeaked, Shimmerheart smiled and licked the kits ears. Earning a swat from the kit's paws. Typical kit behavior.

"I give you your third life. The life of grace. I don't know much about fighting, but sometimes, maybe performing your skills with precision and grace is better than brute strength," The kits purred, jumping up to touch noses with Shimmerheart.

Shimmerheart took a deep breath. She felt free, like she could fly.

Shimmerheart glanced at the next cat. It was Shadestar, the leader before Troutstar. "Shimmerheart, I give you your fourth life. The life of fairness. Treat all cats equally, whether you like them, or not," Shadestar meowed, touching noses with Shimmerheart.

Shimmerheart felt claws tear her pelt, she felt like her ears were being ripped off, then, it suddenly stopped. Just stopped.

The next cat was Nettlefang. "Shimmerheart, I give you your fifth life. The life of gentleness. I thought you were beautiful, kind, skilled, and graceful. I wanted to be your mate, but you, with the gentleness as if you were talking to a kit, replied no," He meowed, touching noses with Shimmerheart.

Shimmerheart felt claws tear at her heart and rip it to shreds. She felt crushed.

Nettlefang stepped back, and another cat stepped forward. "My name is Slatethorn. I died just as you joined the clan, Shimmerheart. I give your sixth life. The life of humility. Warriors do not go around bragging about how they won a battle," Slatethorn meowed, touching noses with the soon tobe leader.

Shimmerheart felt thorn sharp claws dig into her face, tearing skin and fur off. Yet nothing actually happened to her.

Slatethorn quickly shuffled back to the protection of the other cats. The next cat was a cream tabby she-cat. "Shimmerheart, I'm Dawnheart. I was Sagestar's deputy. I give you your seventh life of strength. Lead your clan without a doubt," Dawnheart meowed.

Shimmerheart daintily touched noses with the cat she never met, earning a bolt of excruciating pain down her spine. Shimmerheart's knees buckled, but she still stood tall.

The eighth cat was a silver tom. He held himself with poise and strength. "Shimmerheart, I am Riverstar. The first leader of Riverclan. I give you your eighth life of truth. Tell the truth, even when it hurts the most," Riverstar meowed, dipping his head to touch noses with the small deputy.

Shimmerheart heard jeers, she felt claws rip at her skin and fur. It was painful, but not as painful as her first life.

"Shimmerheart, I've waited to meet you," A new voice boomed. Shimmerheart turned her eyes toward the noise. A white she-cat with blue eyes was beaming as she pranced towards Shimmerheart.

"Shimmerheart, I'm Cloud That Runs Across the Sky. Or as the clan cats call me, Cloudrunner. I have come to give you a life from a neighboring sky. I give you your ninth life. The life of swiftness. Sometimes, all we can do is run," Cloudrunner purred, touching noses with Shimmereheart.

Shimmerheart gasped in shock. She felt bolts of electricity shoot through her body. Shimmerheart closed her eyes. Breathing heavily as she heard Cloudrunner's voice, again.

"Shimmerheart! We welcome you as the new leader of Riverclan, Shimmerstar!" Cloudrunner yowled, sweeping her tail across the ground.

"Shimmerstar! Shimmerstar! Shimmerstar!" Shimmerstar beamed, "Thank you," She whispered, before fading back to reality.

"Shimmerstar!" We have to get back to camp to take care of the clan!" Whisperstream meowed worriedly as soon as Shimmerstar woke up. Shimmerstar nodded, they can't survive without you, Whisperstream.

 **Shimmerheart was formerly a rogue if you didn't get that first part. I love the name Cloudrunner, too! It just sounds like a free cat, free and happy. ~ Foxxy**


End file.
